


Sleepless (vid)

by ldfreedomtb



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Holding Hands, Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldfreedomtb/pseuds/ldfreedomtb
Summary: We're both lying here just sleepless | A Cazzie fanvid
Relationships: Casey Gardner/Izzie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Sleepless (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through Season 3 of Atypical
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated!

I premiered this vid at the [TGIFemslash](https://tgifemslash.com/) Vidshow in 2020. It wouldn't be the vid that it is without the guidance and feedback of **jarrow** \- thank you!  
  
  
  
**Sleepless - Chymes**  
  
_[Verse 1]_  
I felt your hand  
On my hand  
Now we are at it again  
Baby I'm greedy and this isn’t easy and we’ve crossed the border  
We’ve done it before  
  
_[Pre-Chorus]_  
You got me so guilty  
Sitting in your backseat  
I know that I should leave  
You know I won’t  
  
Think I’m losing my head  
Treading at the deep end  
Never let you address  
Cuz i’m taking mine off  
  
_[Chorus]_  
We’re both lying here just sleepless  
I pretend that I don’t need it  
All I wanna do is repeat this  
We’re both lying here just sleepless  
  
_[Verse 2]_  
Knock at your door 1 am  
I know you’ll let me come in  
I’m being unfair, I know what I said  
Saying that we’re only friends when we’re not  
  
_[Pre-Chorus]_  
Got me so guilty  
Laying on your bed sheets  
I know that I should leave  
You know I won’t  
  
Think I’m losing my head  
Treading at the deep end  
You don’t know where we stand  
I’m taking it off  
  
_[Chorus]_  
We’re both lying here just sleepless  
I pretend that I don’t need it  
All I wanna do is repeat this  
We’re both lying here just sleepless


End file.
